


That certain je ne sais quoi

by strawberriesapples



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was it about Major Nelson that made every woman at NASA have a certain reaction to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That certain je ne sais quoi

That certain _je ne sais quoi_

 

It was an ordinary day and one of the best astronauts that NASA's ever had (according to his superiors) had just arrived at work. Major Nelson was walking to his office when he saw Evelyn, one of the civilian employees at the base.  
"Good morning, Evelyn."  
"Good morning, Major Nelson." she said, with a sad expression on her face.  
"What happened? You look sad."  
"Oh, I just had a bad day yesterday." She stared at him a few seconds. "Unlike yours... it must have been very good!"  
"Yes, but how..."  
She interrupted him.  
"You look hands-uh... happy!"  
Major Nelson thought it best to stop the conversation right there. "Uh... have a nice day, Evelyn."  
She smiled at him. "Thank you!..."  
He went into his office, filled in some reports and was looking at some prospective projects when he heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in!"  
"Good morning, Major Nelson."  
"Oh, hello, Dr. Bellows."  
"Your examination will have to be done sooner."  
"Why? Is there something wrong?"  
"No, nothing. But Amanda is coming here later on an urgent basis."  
"Did something happen, sir?"  
"Yes, she said that we need a new table. Ours has broken in half."  
"Yikes!"  
"And I have reason to believe that the table did not break in half. Someone broke it."  
"Dr. Bellows... do you think burglars did it?"  
"No, I think it was Amanda. Shall we go, Major Nelson?"  
"Uh... yes, sir."  
They walked to Dr. Bellows’ office. At the table by the office was his secretary, Beverly.  
"Good morning, sir."  
"Good morning, Miss Gordon."  
"Hello, Major Nelson..."  
"Beverly."  
A few minutes passed after they had walked in. They heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in."  
"Excuse me, Dr. Bellows. Do you need anything?"  
"No, Miss Gordon, thank you."  
"And you, Major Nelson? Do you need help?"  
"Miss Gordon, Major Nelson is perfectly able to take his shirt off himself!"  
"Yes, hehe, of course!" she said, giggling nervously.  
Dr. Bellows was picking up his stethoscope when he and Major Nelson decided to casually look at the door. Miss Gordon was there, standing with a dreamy expression on her face.  
"Miss Gordon, do you **_want_** anything?"  
"Yes..." she said, without taking her eyes off of Dr. Bellows’ patient.  
"What?"  
"Uh... no, sir, I'm sorry!" and slammed the door.  
"I'm sorry, Major Nelson."  
"No problem, sir."  
Major Nelson left the doctor’s office and returned to his own, and on his way there, smiled at half a dozen women, who were smiling radiantly at him. He thought that was very strange.  
He finished his job and went to the cafeteria, where he met his best friend. They talked for a while - Major Healey as usual, talked about his latest conquest: Martha was the love of his life, he would marry her soon and they’d be very happy.  
After trying to convince his friend that he was being reckless again and laughing at Major Healey’s old habit of not being able to stop looking at pretty girls, he returned to his office. Dolores, his secretary (he didn’t know why he needed a secretary, he didn’t have too many things to do), had arrived a few minutes before.  
"Hi, Dolores."  
"Hello, Major Nelson... how are you?"  
"I'm fine, and you?"  
"I'm fine too. Better now..." she said, smiling broadly at him. Maybe Jeannie had reason to be jealous of her...  
"Good..."  
"It is, isn’t it?  
"Uh... I have to test the new simulator today, can you organize my reports and take them to General Schaeffer’s office?" he looked at the folder in his hands, referring to its contents.  
"Sure, Major Nelson..." she spoke in a very soft voice. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure."  
"What exactly do you do in a simulator?"  
"One of the things is to observe and study the change in mass after the propulsion."  
"Propulsion?"  
"Yes, it’s when the rocket goes up, you know?"  
She let out a moan. He looked at her a little scared.  
"Dolores. The reports."  
"What about them?"  
"You have to take them to General Schaeffer."  
"Oh yes, of course!" She took the folder from Major Nelson’s hands and hurried to the general's office.  
Major Nelson felt a little lost. Did his secretary really moan or was he hearing things? Did Dr. Bellows’s secretary really stare at him or was *he* seeing things?  
Did the women he saw today really flirt with him or was he going crazy? Oh, how he wished Jeannie were with him...  
Half an hour later, he went to the simulator. The new capsule was working well. He, Major Healey and Dr. Bellows got out of the room, talking excitedly. They were delighted with the progress of the new project. Outside the room was Mrs. Bellows, waiting for her husband.  
"Oh, good afternoon, dear," said Dr. Bellows, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.   
"Hello, Alfred."  
"Hello, Mrs. Bellows."  
"Major Healey."  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Bellows." Major Nelson stepped from behind his friend.  
"Major Nelson!" She put her arms around him, giving him a tight hug. "I'm so happy to see you!" She released him and looked him up and down. "You look so handsome! The trip did you good..." she had said these last words in a seductive tone, and she was sort of caressing his chest. He looked at her bewildered, and so did his friend.  
"Come on, Amanda!" Dr. Bellows said, sounding a bit angry, grabbing his wife by the arm.  
"Bye, Major Nelson!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and waved to Major Healey without saying a word, but with a huge smile on her face, while her husband dragged her through the halls of NASA.  
The two friends stared at each other for a few seconds and went off on their way.  
Major Nelson spent the rest of the day thinking about what could have happened. He was not one to brag, but... he couldn’t come to any other conclusion: he was irresistible. That was it.  
Was it one of Jeannie’s tricks? No, why would she do that? It didn’t make any sense.  
From then on, he couldn’t stop thinking about his wife. So sweet, loving and kind. So beautiful. So sexy. So... flexible. Yes, he could hardly wait to get home!  
Two hours later, he finally got home.  
"JEANNIE!! JEANNIE!!!"  
“MASTER!" she ran to hug him and he returned the hug tightly. He kissed her deeply and vigorously, sucking her bottom lip. When he broke the kiss to breathe, she moaned (ah, music to his ears!) and looked at him, in ecstasy.  
"Oh, how I missed you, darling!" and hugged her tight again.  
"Master... what... what was that?"  
"I was dying to see you!"  
"Me too, but..." she giggled. "We just got back from our honeymoon! Anthony..." she lowered her voice and said, with a sly tone, "We hardly got out of the bedroom..."  
He also chuckled, but suddenly got a bit serious.  
"Jeannie, I had a very weird day today." he said, walking over to the couch and sitting on it. She sat beside him.  
"Weird? How so?"  
He explained what had happened, how every woman at NASA was reacting to him, culminating in Mrs. Bellows’ very public... displays of affection.  
Jeannie listened very carefully to what he had to say, but as soon as he finished his story, she let out a loud laugh.  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Oh, Master!" she exclaimed with a laugh.  
"What??"  
"I know exactly what happened!"  
"You do?! Tell me, then! Please!"  
She tried to stop laughing to explain to her husband what had happened.  
"These last few days, there was a significant change in you that made you look more charming, more handsome, extremely attractive and definitely more delicious..." she said this in very sexy tones. He was sure they would do much more than just sleep in the bedroom that night...  
"What is it?" he said, trying to mimic the way she spoke. When she replied, she completely changed the tone of her voice, going for a very playful one.  
"You got married."

 


End file.
